


Difficult to explain

by FiveRaysOfSun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Platonic Kissing, Post Produce 101, Rough Kissing, just bunch of arguing basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveRaysOfSun/pseuds/FiveRaysOfSun
Summary: Kang Dongho finds out he likes men at the age of twenty two.Hwang Minhyun gives bad advices.





	Difficult to explain

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short one-shot about giving kisses that i randomly birthed out of my own boredom. hope u guys perhaps-maybe-possibly like it? uwuu

“Who is this guy?” Dongho pointed to Minhyun sitting randomly on the dorms couch of his living room, jokingly pretending not to know who the guy was.

Its been a long time since they had come together like this. Minhyun has been busy for the last few months promoting with his other group, he hadn’t had the time to visit his friends, especially since now they had grown quite employed themselves.

“Dongho my old pal!” The man sat up needy for a hug from his old main vocalist, “Looks like I’ll be staying in your room for tonight.” He commented.

Ever since he left, Mingi had snatched his bedroom for himself, meaning Minhyun, for better or worse, had nowhere to stay. Although it did raise some of Donghos suspicion as to why the tall male would ever pick him, he was convinced that the both of them found each other equally annoying to be roommates with.

“I haven’t seen you in so long, how could I say no?” Dongho shook his head. “Room tour?” The excited male bounced from foot to foot eager to invade his friends living space.

“Looks like you’ve replaced me already” Minhyun tapped at the tank in Donghos room.

“Yeah they talk less too.” Dongho snickered. Minhyun just grunt in response, displeased by such an unsettling comparison.

“The others are going to have a movie night later, you joining?” Minhyun asked.

The male pulled an extra duvet out from Donghos drawers, ready to set up a bed for tonight.

“No I’m just gonna sleep it off, I’m tired.” Dongho didn’t bother to reach the bed before collapsing onto the floor with his back resting against the edge of his bed, to look up at the imaginary stars on the ceiling of the room.

“Got something on your mind?” Minhyun plopped his pillow onto the floor across from his friend to accompany him.

“I missed you.” Dongho worded, his voice too quiet for Minhyuns ears to catch. The male of course did not want to boost the bastards ego any further like this.

Minhyun laid his back to the floor, looking up at the same spot on the ceiling. It was nice to be back, in this dorm everything just seemed a lot less loud, silent almost. Maybe he was just imagining it, but it actually felt calming just laying here like this.

Dongho could pick up the same vibe. He couldn’t remember when was the last time him and Minhyun had shared the bed together, same room together even. Yet he was too ashamed to admit it out loud. Being like this was fine too.

“So what’s up with you these days?” Minhyun began to sit back up, stretching out his sore joints.

“Same as you, one schedule after another.” Dongho sighed. “That’s quite a boring answer, anything else?” Minhyun teased him.

The bandmate shook his head, Minhyun really couldn’t get anything worth of interest out of Dongho right now.

“Let’s play a twenty questions game.” The taller man suggested.

Dongho hated playing this, especially with the other guys, since all of them would quickly turn into thirsty dogs playing this. But because it was just him and Minhyun this time, perhaps he wouldn’t be bombarded with weird perverse questions.

“Only if I get to investigate you myself too.” Dongho pulled one on his knees closer to his chest to get himself in a better position for the interrogation. “Sure, but I’ll go first.” Minhyun flashed his grin at the friend.

“Dongho, have you been seeing someone?” He asked, making the short pounce his eyebrows. “Right to the point, huh?” Dongho scoffed. “No.”

“What about you then.” The man decided to give his friend the same noisy treatment. “I’ve been working myself to the bone, you already know the answer to that.” Minhyun sighed.

It was as if Dongho really did not know a thing about him one bit.

“Geez, grumpy much.” Dongho hissed, rolling his eyes to the side.

“Have you been liking someone?” Minhyun jumped to the next question.

This one however, was difficult for Dongho to answer. The look of doubt on his face and the extended pause in the short amount of time had already given it away to Minhyun. The tall boy knew something interesting was up. He swore to himself to get to the bottom of this himself.

“Who! Who!” Minhyun bounced in excitement, breaking the rules of the game.

“I don’t know if I want to talk about it. Its weird.” Dongho seemed oddly worried, the way he looked then made Minhyun worried. He quickly switched into being serious.

“Hey, if something is bothering you, you know you can trust me, right?” Minhyun gave Dongho the kindest eyes, making the man feel less unsure.

Dongho bit his bottom lip trying to find a way on how to even bring something like this up. He had been bottling this up for a while. It had been something that had been getting on his nerves this whole time.

Minhyun was someone he could always trust, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt talking to him about this.

“Yo, bro.” Dongho shot to Minhyun after a long moment of silence. “Bro?” Minhyun almost laughed.

“What is it bro?” Minhyun mocked Dongho who at this point had swallowed his whole sentence. The short male shrug it off and took another extended deep breath to try this again.

“I’ve been busy lately so I haven’t had time to see girls that much. The only women I’m even close with are all my co-workers. So I’ve been stuck with these three dudes the whole time.” Dongho looked off into the distance, as if he was watching a sailboat with his one and only beloved drift across the great horizon.

“Dongho you really need a girlfriend.” Minhyun was chuckling at the thought of Dongho resorting to looking for companionship from his group mates, to substitute for the lack of romantic interaction in his dull life.

No, that was not the point.

“I don’t want a girlfriend.” Donghos words sounded somewhat ominous, a little scary. It was almost as if Minhyun had felt a chill run down his spine hearing them.

“Huh..” Minhyun nodded, pretending to understand. Dongho suddenly squirmed in his seat, whining out loud. It was so difficult for him to explain exactly what was suffocating him so much.

He already shared the first part, so now Minhyun will most likely never leave him alone about it, until he knows the full truth.

“What’s wrong with that then?” Minhyuns eyes were round like coins, he was so lost in this conversation.

“I’ve been looking at men a lot more these days. I don’t know if it means something or not.” Dongho whined again slipping his knee to the floor.

There, he said it.

“This is so annoying.” He groaned.

At first Minhyun didn’t react much, but after a while he changed his expression into a kind reassuring smile. Dongho suddenly felt as if the worlds heaviest rock had been lifted from his chest.

At least Minhyun wasn’t freaked out, or worse, at least he wasn’t laughing at Dongho like he always does.

“You realized this about yourself only recently?” Minhyuns voice was soft and calm, it worked like a spell on Dongho, his frustration had gone down immensely.

“I don’t know about before. Maybe? Perhaps? I guess I just never noticed.” Dongho ran his fingers through the hair, trying to figure out what had changed in him.

“You never noticed?” Minhyun raised a mocking eyebrow.

“Yeah.. Whenever I found men on TV more attractive than women I thought it was, because I wanted to be like them.” The sulking male whined.

Minhyun gave his friend a wholehearted chuckle. His friend had no idea, there was nobody to tell the poor guy what was going on with him. It was so adorably naïve of him, Minhyun almost felt like reaching over ruffling Donghos hair.

“So when did you actually start realizing it?” Minhyuns interest grew by the second.

“This is stupid, I don’t want to talk about it.” Dongho suddenly had become agitated, If Minhyun ever knew Dongho this meant that the man had something to hide.

“No, tell me! I want to know!” Minhyun reached to tug Dongho by his elbow and giving him the cute eyes. It was freaking working on him too.

“Fine.” He scoffed. “You know those weird stories the fans write about us online that sometimes pop up in the search, right?” Dongho tried to explain as crudely as possible, he hated even talking about this.

“Nng!” Minhyun nodded, “You mean fan fiction?” He asked for confirmation.

Donghos eyes became bloodshot just by hearing the name. “Yeah I read some.. and I kinda liked it.” Dongho scratched the back of his neck.

“Holy shit Dongho. What kinda stuff did you read?” The smirk returned to Minhyuns face. “You are asking way too many questions!” Dongho hissed into the direction of his group mate.

“Alright, alright.” Minhyun decided to drop it, after all asking the guy what type of adult material he consumes on his off time was kind of crossing the line there.

“But then who was the other guy in the fiction?” Minhyun blurted out right after he had already promised to keep his mouth sealed. He really couldn’t control himself.

“It was five people.” Dongho spoke in a tiny, quiet voice, not really wanting to be heard. “Woah!” The other male couldn’t hide his amazement, Dongho must be anything – but vanilla.

“Yeah, but the crap is so weird. Now they always put me on the receiving end for some reason.” Dongho balled up his fist even thinking about it, it literally made no sense to him.

Minhyun couldn’t help, but to crack up. As if it was already obvious.

“Why the fuck are you laughing?” Dongho glared at Minhyun for mocking him and by accusing him of such a thing.

“No reason!” Minhyun tried to keep his lips pressed in a straight line, but the far corners of his lips would curl upwards anyways, effortlessly giving away his façade.

“You aren’t laughing at me, because I told you this, right?” Dongho was struck with a strong feeling of insecurity. If Minhyun was to look down on him he’d feel absolutely devastated.

“Gosh no!” Minhyun panicked wailing his hands in front of Dongho.

“I’m just not too sure if this is just a weird phase or not.” Dongho itched the back of his head, trying to earn some form of validation.

“You need proof?” The tall male suggested.

Donghos eyes twitched in surprise at such an offer, he immediately averted his gaze in shame. The man looked like a shy teenager trying to hide his feelings from his crush.

“Yeah? I guess.” He spoke low.

“How about..” Minhyun wandered his eyes around the room trying to find an idea at the back of his mind that would help his friend decide.

“How about if you kissed me?” He announced.

Dongho cringed, he never expected for Mnhyun to be this blunt, “Are-.. are you sure about this?” He glared at the male from the corner of his eye, doubting the words of his bandmate.

“Anything for a friend, right?” The fool chuckled, th same smile lingered on his face for long moments.

Dongho was down for this, of course, he was scared as hell to kiss his best friend on the mouth, but he’d also be lying so hard if he said that he didn’t want to try.

“It’s okay if we do this? We are both men right?” Dongho hesitated, he didn’t want to make this any more weird for the other guy.

“We are friends, it won’t mean a thing.” Minhyun flashed the male a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, but If we do this it might be awkward in between us afterwards. You cant take something like this back after you’ve done it.” Dongho changed his mind, backing out of the agreement.

“Dongho, this isn’t the first time you kissed someone. Calm down.” Minhyun laughed at the worried bandmate.

Minhyun was right, if Dongho kept being such a coward he won’t be able to solve a thing. “Alright, I am doing it.” He took a brief half assed deep breath and inched closer to the other boy.

Dongho sat only an inch away from Minhyuns face, he had never seen his bandmate up so close.

“Are you nervous?” Minhyun broke the silence, his words sounded mocking to the short male.

“Of course I am! I’m about to do this with another guy.” Dongho hissed in anger. Minhyun was way too calm for this, it made Dongho upset that he was the only one freaking out.

“If you can’t do it, just close your eyes and picture kissing Hwang Minhyun instead.” The youngest boasted, he was full of himself.

“Tch.” Dongho grunt. After a short pause he decided to make the first long awaited move.

He shut his eyes, angled his head in the perfect tilt and soon enough his lips met with Minhyuns. They had been sealed shut for him to part them, so soft and plump, Dongho wanted to linger over them.

This felt good, he definitely liked it. Dongho could definitely go much further than this.

He parted Minhyuns lips with ease, the male gave him full entry without second thought. The eldest explored around the inside of his friends mouth, maybe his mind was playing a cruel trick on him, but the male tasted sweet, like honey and sugar mixed together. It was quite mouthwatering actually.

The eldest danced around Minhyuns tongue bringing it to life, the other male began to kiss him back. From there it instantly became a deep tight kiss.

Dongho fiddled his hands in Minhyuns lap. He didn’t know where to put them. It would be weird from him to wrap them around Minhyun out of nowhere, yet it would be even weirder to just leave them dangling in the wind.

Minhyun noticed Donghos struggle and guided the mans shaky hands to his face, in return he gripped into the shirt over his chest.

Having his hands positioned around the side of Minhyuns face helped the short male to deepen the kiss even more, it became a rough and rude one soon enough.

Donghos entire body was now giving off heat, he was literally steaming like a kettle, about to whistle any time soon. The tight angle made it far too hard for him to keep holding Minhyun in his palms any longer. He shot his left arm down to his friends waist in a tight grip.

The movement made Minhyun jolt. Dongho had finally figured out how to do this on his own, it made Minhyun proud. “Yes, Good boy.” He thought to himself.

Minhyun turned out to be extraordinary good at kissing, Dongho wanted to be in the lead, but he just couldn’t help, but to melt into the boys rare lips.

“Ah!” The short man moaned out of the kiss as the boy kissing him had suddenly squeezed both his hands over Donghos chest. It appears that the jerk had gotten himself distracted with other things.

“You are firm.” Minhyun giggled against Donghos swollen lips, his hot breath pouring over his own like a cloud of steam.

Dongho didn’t even think before forcing his friend back into another kiss. Minhyuns hands felt good on him, he wanted more of his touches, he ached to feel more.

By this point Minhyuns lips were totally wet, covered in gross droll and spit, that would hang in strings each time they refreshed the angle.

Little droplets of sweat had formed where Dongho had kept his hand over his friends cheek, either his own or his friends, he could not tell.

This was getting bad, Dongho had gotten himself enough proof, but he just couldn’t stop. His body was kissing Minhyun against his own will. And the other male wasn’t doing anything to stop him either.

Thump.

The short male felt his heart clenching and twisting inside of his chest. He was not supposed to feel this way.

He tried to shake it away, but he couldn’t. It was as if flowers had bloomed inside of the pit of his stomach, now painfully withering away, because he could not do anything about them.

They were rotting away from the lack of touch, that he was desperately fighting to earn. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop anymore.

Minhyun didn’t want this to end either.

His hands left the boys chest to wander, Minhyun broke their kiss against Donghos will. The man whined in distress, only to break into a graceful moan once again when Minhyun had switched to attack the neck of his friend instead, leaving a deep love bite onto the mans unprepared skin.

Now it was clear to Dongho, that this wasn’t about him wanting to prove whether if he liked dudes or not anymore.

They were actually making out, for real.

To Minhyun Donghos skin was so alluring, it was glistening in its own sweat like a mirror, tight and firm in-between his teeth. He clawed at the mans shirt extending the collar of his shirt down to expose the boys chest tattoo.

This was Minhyuns favorite part about him, he thought that the tattoos really suit Dongho. He could not imagine himself getting tattoos, they would not look good on him the same way they do on Dongho. Minhyun was envious.

He pressed his lips against the ink, kissing it slowly, then more firmly, tasting every essence of the skin.

Dongho whimpered, he was a mess now. They knew it was the best to stop now, before this gets out of hand even more. Minhyun raised himself away from the mans chest deliciously wiping away his wet lips.

“Sorry, It appears got carried away.” Minhyun creaked an apologetic smirk, although he looked like he wasn’t at all trying to apologize.

Dongho almost didn’t want this to end, but once after seeing Minhyun eye to eye, he gulped. His cheeks now filling with peachy red before his best friend.

“I am so sorry.” Dongho was hit with a shockwave of immense guilt and regret combined, he was terrified that Minhyun might hate him now.

“What are you apologizing for?” Minhyun laughed in waves of “Ha-Has” each one louder than the one before.

Dongho would give him these guilty puppy eyes, still unsettled by Minhyuns words. “I was the one that agreed to it after all.” Minhyun shrugged it off.

Dongho realized, his friend was right. Not only did he allow him to put his hands on him, Minhyun was also very much so returning the favor.

It made no sense. Why would he.

“Minhyun, you kissed me.” Dongho attempted to get himself together once after the room temperature had settled down.

“Did you expect something else?” The male seemed surprisingly nonchalant about it.

“But- you kissed me back! Why?” Dongho bought his own finger to his lips, still feeling the throb from before. He was puzzled, he couldn’t figure it out himself.

“Because I liked it, dummy.” Minhyun sighed. “Huh?!” Dongho almost shrieked from the shock.

“What do you think, moron? I’m attracted to dudes as well.” Minhyun just revealed it to Dongho without hesitation. No point in beating around the bush now.

“This, what we just did, it became a bit unmanageable for me towards the end. I should be the one apologizing for that.” The male lowered his head into an apologetic bow.

Dongho did not take an offense for that part. Rather it was something else other than that, that had angered him.

“How come you never told me this?” Donghos forehead drew angry lines, he was offended his best friend would keep secrets from him, like he didn’t even trust him.

“Well, none of the other guys ever had to come out to me as straight either, so why should I?” Minhyun chuckled, of course that was not his only reasoning, but his answer did hold some truth to it.

“Tell me, have you ever felt attracted to any one of us then?” Minhyuns eyes lit up accompanied by his signature sly smile, that expression alone made Donghos ears bloom with red. The male nodded in response.

“Who was it then?” Minhyun teased the boy further. “Mingi.” Dongho shot at him as quickly as possible to get away from this weird question sooner.

“That’s invalid.” The tall boy laughed at the obvious lie. Few moments later, his bandmate finally gave in, “You of course.. idiot.” Dongho murmured under his breath like an angry child in defeat.

The answer pleased Minhyuns ears, obviously he already knew it would be nobody else other than him. None of the other guys even stood a fraction of a chance. He smiled proud.

“Is that why you asked me for advice?” Minhyun fluttered his eyelashes at Dongho, his giant ego in plain sight.

“I’ve wished I had asked anyone else, but you.” Dongho grimaced in disgust.

“Mingi and Aron would laugh at me. I don’t know about Jonghyun, he’d probably be weirded out.” The short male shot his eyes to the floor looking for excuses.

“I know I am not the last person on the world Dongho. Just admit that you like me already.” Minhyun sneered.

“What?! No, its not like that!” The male defended himself, more like, he was in denial with himself.

Minhyun was attractive sure, but he didn’t know if there was anything more to that. But maybe, he had mistaken his fondness for his friend for something else all along. It freaked him out, it made his heart jump and throb. This was a feeling he didn’t even have the right words for. He always knew that the tall fair skinned boy was someone special.

“I know we known each other for years, but sometimes I’d get really troubled just by looking at you too.” The tall man had a hint of cruelty in his smirk, a glimmer of something devious.

“T-troubled?” Dongho swallowed almost too hard, his throat had suddenly gone all dry.

“I’ve been attracted to you.” Minhyun put his head in a tilt, this was an obvious flirtatious advance. Dongho must of missed it.

“Mostly physically though.” He joked, meaning to insult his friend for his lacking personality and intellect.

Of course, he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t attracted to some portion of Donghos intellect. The big guy can be smart sometimes too.

“If we both like each other.. No, if there is a chance that we both like each other, then.. what do we do now?” Dongho darted his eyes around the floor looking for answers.

He had become soft and had shrank at least two times smaller in front of Minhyun.

“I got a few ideas.” Minhyun giggled, causing even more panic in Dongho. He knew it was just a joke, but still, he couldn’t keep his heart from hammering at his chest.

“Shut up, Hwang.” He scoffed.

“Minhyun, when do you leave?” Dongho snapped his head back up from the ground with a look more sour than usual, like a child longing for his favorite toy.

“First thing tomorrow.” The tallest teased. “Stay?” Dongho was direct.

“You know I can’t.” He laughed. Minhyun actually began to feel a little disappointed about it himself.

“We still have the whole night to ourselves though.” Minhyun added, in effort to lift Donghos spirits.

“We can figure out if you like me or not, I’m willing to give you proof.” The younger male earned a disgusted look from his bandmate.

Donghos lips were still glimmering wet from the kiss, it was so hard for Minhyun to hold himself in place. He creaked his fingers into a fist, they itched to feel around Donghos skin, feel it pull beneath his fingertips.

He leaned forwards to hold the man by his neck. A moment of hesitation set in, making them freeze as they stared at each other. They clearly both wanted this.

Donghos lip began anxiously quivering, turns out he’s just really impatient. It made Minhyun shoot into a fit of giggles, he kissed the boys lips lightly giving him a tiny peck.

The peck soon turned into something else, and that turned into something greater. Their lips slid one against each other into a clutter of wet mush. The sounds of low moans and squelching spit splitting were frequent enough they feared being heard from outside.

A new angle would make the either one of them grunt out in pleasant sting as the teeth would drive over their sensetive lips.

“Minhyun we are still friends right?” Dongho slowed down to be able to depart. His lips puffy and red from Minhyuns loving bites.

The random question had made Minhyun snicker, “Of course, we have always been bros.” He laughed, getting pulled into another harsh embrace by his friend as punishment.

There was an interruption, a knock on the bedroom door.

“Are you guys done playing with the fishes already? We are gonna watch a movie soon.” Aron whined from behind the door, going for the doorknob soon after.

Minhyun held the door from the other side, so the intruder could not part it further past the face of the oddly joyous looking vocalist.

“Nope. In fact, we are just getting started.”

The door was slammed shut right in Arons face.


End file.
